


[Podfic] aeternus (eternal)

by bravenclawesome



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: #thediamondday, Almost Kiss, Angst, Arthur Knows, BAMF Merlin, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Diamond Day, Did I Mention Angst?, Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, Feels, Flashbacks, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Immortality, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Magic Reveal, Major character death - Freeform, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Merthur is canon, Music, POV Merlin, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one was around to hear him when at long last, the young warlock sank to his knees, shaking all over as wrecked sobs tore themselves out of his throat. No one was around to see him when the greatest sorcerer who ever lived curled into a ball on the shore, moaning long and low, "Arthur… Arthur… <i>Arthur… Arthur, please… please come back to me…"</i></p><p> </p><p>  <b>features bravenclawesome singing "Broken" by Lifehouse.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] aeternus (eternal)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [aeternus (eternal)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576412) by [bravenclawesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome). 



> I cried recording this podfic. Literally, tears-streaming-down-my-face-and-sobbing cried. Oh god, the feels. I did have fun trying (and failing) to sound like Gaius and speaking like a dragonlord, though. Also, this story was made for sound effects.
> 
> I also hope you enjoy my song cover of "Broken" by Lifehouse.

| 

cover art by bravenclawesome, photo credit [on LJ](http://lavi-girl.livejournal.com/100887.html)

music: _Broken_ by Lifehouse

**Duration:** 1:18:04

**Size:** 37.8 MB

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/z66v6k3fn0kht6d/aeternus+%28eternal%29.mp3) and [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KlwLPvPBCcQ&list=PLiltQy11DH1Lq1oLPvRBUm_gCckDtbU52&index=4) or as a zip file from the [audiofic archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282014072607.zip)  


**EXTRAS:**

**bravenclawesome singing "Broken" by Lifehouse:**

Direct download/streaming at these links:  
[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/l2gf1xoyj5tqdrw/Broken.mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/bravenclawesome/broken)  
  
  
---|---


End file.
